Champion Family: Austin's Journey
by Final Flame Dragon
Summary: A prequel to "Champion Family". This is the journey of Cody's older brother Austin and their cousin Chris through the Hoenn Region. Don't fret, no spoilers for "Champion Family" except Austin's pokemon.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

**Disclaier: I do not own pokemon! I do, however, own the OC's.**

**A/N: I decided I would make a prequel for my Champion Family fic. Don't worry, it won't be revealing anything about Cody or anything. I plan on putting stuff about Cody in his story, not this one. Of course if you read the title and description, you should know that this is about Austin's journey with Chris in the Hoenn Region. This will basically show how Austin became Champion in Hoenn from the start of his journey until the end. So, without further ado, I present the fic, enjoy!

* * *

**Early in the morning, a boy is waking up. He has short, dark blonde hair that's almost brown and grayish eyes. He is normal height and 12 years old. His name is Austin.

"I guess it's time to get up and get ready," he said yawning.

He was getting his pokemon today and beginning his pokemon jouney with his cousin, Chris. He put on his clothes which consisted of a black beanie, white jacket and gray shirt, and black jeans. He packed his bag and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Well, you're up early," his mom said as he entered. She was about to start breakfast.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well get up so I don't have to rush," he said sitting at the table.

He sat there trying to think about what pokemon he was going to choose. Prof. Birch had told him he would have a choice between three pokemon, but he couldn't decide which one. A noise interrupted his thoughts. It came from down the hall and sounded like "ouch!" and then footsteps coming there way.

"Good morning Cody," his mom said. Standing at the entrance was Austin's 8 year old brother. He was standing there, wearing his pajamas and yawning. The funniest thing, Austin noticed, was that his hair was standing up all over the place.

Austin started laughing. "Man Cody, what happened to you?" he asked.

"What?" Cody asked. He looked in the mirror and saw what Austin was talking about. "Dang it!" he said and tried to fix his hair.

After that incident, the breakfast was finished and they started eating. A little while later, after they finished, Austin looked at the clock. It read 9 o'clock.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," Austin said getting his bag.

"Can I come?" Cody asked. "I want to see what pokemon you get."

"I guess that'll be fine," Austin said,"Mom?"

"Yes, you can go sweetie," their mom said. "Make sure you don't be too much of a bother."

"Yay!" Cody said excitedly.

* * *

"Cody, come on!" Austin yelled from outside.

"Okay, I'm coming," Cody said as he walked out.

They walked a little while, on the horizon the lab appeared. Once he saw it, Austin started running toward it. Cody had trouble keeping up. Finally, after a little running, they reached the lab.

"I can't believe I finally get to get my first pokemon!" Austin said excitedly.

"Lucky," Cody pouted.

"Don't worry Cody, you'll be getting one eventually too," Austin said.

"You're right," Cody said cheering up.

* * *

They walked into the lab and saw a lot of machines. They were all over the place, each with different functions. Cody looked around amazed. Austin looked around and found two people in the lab, aside from Prof. Birch's assistant. One was older and taller than Austin and had black hair. He wore a black jacket with a gray shirt and blue jeans, his eyes were hazel. The other was the same height and age as Austin. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a white and gray striped shirt with blue jean shorts. The taller one was sitting in a chair talking to a small Treecko while the other was just standing there. Both were familiar to Austin.

"Chris, what's up?" Austin asked, walking over to the older one.

Chris looked up from the Treecko and said, "It's about time you got here Austin."

"Chris, I didn't know you were here," Cody said running up to him.

"Yep, I decided to travel with Austin," he told his younger cousin.

"I'm surprised they're letting you get a pokemon Austin," the other boy said walking up. "If it was my choice, I wouldn't give you one."

This boy's name was Bryan. Ever since Austin had moved there, this kid had been messing with him. So, naturally, they became rivals at everything they did. Especially with pokemon.

"Can it Bryan," Austin growled. "I could say the same about you."

"Why, I outta.." Bryan started raising a fist.

"Enough!" Prof. Birch snapped, walking in. "This isn't the place for your differences."

"He started it," Bryan muttered under his breath.

"Alright you two, time to choose your pokemon," Prof. Birch said pushing a button on a pedestool. A platform rose from it containing two pokeballs, one with a flame sticker and the other with a water sticker.

"Since Chris got here first, he got to choose first," Prof. Birch said.

"What makes him so special?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing, I just got here first," Chris said.

"Whatever, I'll take the Mudkip," Bryan said grabbing the pokeball with the water sticker.

"That's fine, I wanted Torchic anyway," Austin said.

"Yeah, but I got the type advantage," Bryan said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, we'll see which is better," Austin said. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Fine with me," Bryan said. Chris and Prof. Birch just shook their heads.

* * *

"Cool, a real pokemon battle!" Cody said excitedly.

"Yeah, I want to see how good these two are," Chris said. Prof. Birch nodded in agreement.

"This will be a one-on-one battle," Prof. Birch said. "The last pokemon standing is the winner."

"Fine," Austin and Bryan said.

"Go, Mudkip!" Bryan said.

"Go, Torchic!" Austin said.

**Battle Situation**

**Austin vs. Bryan**

**Conditions: Single battle, one vs. one**

Both pokemon were young, so they wouldn't know a lot of attacks. They both looked a little nervous as they looked at each other.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Bryan said.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" Austin said.

Mudkip and Torchic started running toward each other. Mudkip hit Torchic and knocked it away a little, but Torchic jumped back and scratched Mudkip on its face.

"Mudkip, use Growl!" Bryan said. Mudkip started growling, lowering Torchic's attack.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" Austin said. Torchic ran toward Mudkip and scratched it on the face again.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Bryan said. While Torchic was still standing there, Mudkip tackled it. It was sent skidding across the ground, landing in front of Austin.

"Torchic, are you okay?" Austin asked concerned.

"Toor....chic!" Torchic chirped, jumping up.

"Finish this off with Tackle!" Bryan said.

"Torchic, use Scratch again!" Austin said.

Both pokemon went at each other. Torchic managed to scratch Mudkip on the side when Mudkip knocked it backwards. Torchic fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Bryan and Mudkip win," Prof. Birch said.

"Darn it," Austin said,"I cant' believe I lost to Bryan."

"Heh, told you mine was better," Bryan said. "Prof. Birch, can I leave now?"

"Yes, here you go," Prof. Birch said. He handed Bryan a pokedex and five pokeballs. Bryan walked off, headed out of town.

"I'll win next time," Austin said returning Torchic. "You can bet on it!"

* * *

Austin, Cody, and Chris walked out of the lab a little while later. Austin had got his pokedex and five pokeballs, while Chris got his old pokedex upgraded. They were now walking back to Austin and Cody's house.

"Man, I wish I could go with you guys," Cody said as they reached their house.

"Quit whining, you'll be doing the same thing soon," Austin said.

They walked into the house. Austin and Cody's mom was sitting at the table sewing.

"Ah, you're back," she said, then noticed Chris. "I didn't know you came to Hoenn Chris."

"Hello Aunt Mandy," Chris said. "Yeah, I actually arrived yesterday night. I'm here because I'm gonna do some more traveling."

"How?" she asked,"I thought your job as the Champion took up too much time."

"Well," Chris said,"They let me take a break because; 1) I've been there for a year and 2) they think I should get one because I'm so young."

"Oh, I understand," Mandy said.

"Come on Chris," Austin said. "If we don't leave, Bryan will be way ahead of us!"

"Always in a rush, aren't you Austin," Mandy said.

"Yep," Austin said heading to the door,"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye Mandy," Chris said following Austin.

"Goodbye," Mandy said,"Oh and Chris?"

"Yes?" Chris asked.

"Make sure Austin doesn't get into trouble," she said.

"Don't worry," Chris said,"I'll take good care of him."

"Thank you," she said as Chris walked out.

* * *

"Onward to Oldale!" Austin said as they walked to the exit of Littleroot Town.

Chris laughed,"Okay, lead on."

They headed off as the first day of their journey began.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Chris and Austin reach Oldale Town, only to find out that the exit to Petalburg is blocked off by a pokemaniac. What will they do? Will they help the pokemaniac search for a pokemon or be stuck in Oldale Town? Find out next time.

* * *

_**Main Characters Pokemon Thus Far:**_

**Austin: Torchic(M)**

**Chris: Treecko(F)**

_**Rival's Pokemon Thus Far:**_

**Bryan: Mudkip(M)

* * *

****A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Don't worry, I'm still gonna be working on Champion Family, it's just that now it will take a little longer. Chapter 9 is almost done and will be on here by the end of the week. Until then, R&R and see ya later!**


	2. Pokemaniac and the Mysterious Footprints

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own pokemon, but I do own the OC's.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it.

* * *

**"Torchic, finish this with Scratch!" Austin said.

Torchic scratched the trainer's Wurmple and knocked it out.

"Dang, you won," the trainer said, returning Wurmple and handing Austin his winnings. He walked away, looking for another pokemon.

"You did good Austin," Chris said.

"Thanks," Austin said. "By the way Chris, why haven't you battled anyone yet?"

"Just haven't felt like it," Chris said. "Why haven't **you** caught a pokemon yet?"

"I dunno, why?" Austin asked.

"I just thought you should catch one so that you can have a stronger team," Chris said, shrugging.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling behind them. They sat there for a minute, then a Zigzagoon jumped out.

"Well, what do ya know," Chris said, "there's you a new pokemon Austin."

"I guess I'll catch it," Austin said pulling out his pokedex.

**Zigzagoon; the Tinyracoon Pokemon: Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves.**

"Torchic, use Scratch!" Austin said as he sent him out. Torchic came out and scratched Zigzagoon on the face. Zigzagoon jumped back up and tackled Torchic, knocking it back a little. "Okay Torchic, Scratch again!" Austin said. Torchic ran back and scratched Zigzagoon again, making it stand weakly. Austin threw a pokeball at Zigzagoon, sucking the pokemon in. The ball shook three times and the center flashed red. Zigzagoon was caught.

"Woo hoo, a new friend!" Austin said. Chris smirked at his cousin's excitement.

* * *

"Phew, we made it," Austin said as he dropped in a chair at the pokemon center.

Austin and Chris had walked another 30 minutes before they reached the pokemon center. Austin got his pokemon healed while Chris went to the pokemart for supplies. Chris had came back when Austin decided to take a break because he was tired.

"Not used to this kinda stuff, huh?" Chris asked.

"Shut up, you've done this before," Austin said. "You're used to it."

They sat there a little longer for Austin to rest. Afterwards, they ate lunch and headed back out, going toward Petalburg City. When they reached the exit they were stopped by a man.

"Hold it!" the man said loudly.

"What, why?" Austin asked.

"Because I am studying these pokemon footprints," he said pointing toward the ground. The footprints looked like three points. "No one will go this way until I find the pokemon!"

"Do you need any help?" Chris asked

"What?!" Austin said. "Hang on a minute."

He pulled Chris to the side and whispered, "What are you doing? We don't have time for this."

"It's the only way to get to Petalburg," Chris whispered back.

"Fine," Austin said. They walked back to the guy.

"So..." Chris said.

"Sure, why not," the guy said. "By the way, my name's George."

"Chris, and this is Austin," Chris said, pointing to himself and Austin.

"Well, let's start the search!" George said. They headed out of Oldale.

* * *

They followed the footprints for a long time. The footprints made random turns and were hard to follow. They rested every once in awhile. Then they reached a beautiful lake with many flowers, pokemon, and trees.

"The footprints end at the water's edge," George said.

"Hold it right there!" someone said from behind them.

They turned around to see a guy and girl dressed in red outfits. They looked sort of like hoodies and they wore gray pants and gloves.

"Who are you?" Austin asked.

"We are members of the great Team Magma!" the guy said.

"I've heard of you. What are you doing here?!" George said.

"We are after the pokemon that left those footprints," the girl said.

All of a sudden something burst out of the water behind them. They turned to see a blue and white dragon-like pokemon with a red mark on its chest. It was holding something in its arms that looked like a blueish orb. It also looked slightly tired.

"What is that?" Austin asked pulling out his pokedex.

**Latios; the Eon Pokemon: Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This pokemon is intelligent and understands human speech.**

"Now!" the guy said. They shot a gun at Latios, wrapping it with a big net. Latios struggled to get out of the net, but it was to tired.

"Latios!" Geroge said. He ran over and tried to free it.

"I don't think so!" the girl said. "Go, Zubat!"

"Heh, go Poochyena!" the guy said, sending it out.

**Zubat; the Bat Pokemon: While living in pitch-black caverns, their eyes gradually grew shut and deprived them of vision. They use ultrasonic waves to detect obstacles. **

**Poochyena; the Bite Pokemon: It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back.**

"If you wanna battle, you got one!" Austin said, sending out Torchic.

"Guess it's time to use him," Chris said. "Go Totodile!"

Out of Chris's pokeball came a small alligator pokemon that was blue and had small, red back spikes.

"Toto!" Totodile said.

"Totodile?" Austin said.

**Totodile; the Big Jaw Pokemon: Despite its small body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While it may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough strength to cause serious injury.**

"So what, Poochyena use Tackle!" the guy said.

**Battle Situation**

**Chris and Austin vs. Team Magma Grunts**

Poochyena ran toward Torchic and tackled it hard. It was knocked backwards a little, but jumped back up, shaking the attack off.

"That's the way Torchic!" Austin said. "Use Ember!"

Torchic shot a couple of sparks toward Poochyena and hit it. It yelped as it was slightly burned.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" the girl said.

Zubat sent a horrendous soundwave toward Torchic, making it wince in pain, and making Chris and Austin cover there ears.

"Totodile, use Water Gun on Zubat!" Chris told him. Totodile opened its mouth and shot a blast of water at Zubat, knocking it falling to the ground.

"Ughh, weak!" the girl said returning Zubat. "Go Mightyena!"

A black, wolf like pokemon came out snarling at Torchic and Totodile.

**Mightyena; the Bite Pokemon and evolved form of Poochyena: In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork.**

"Torchic, Ember again!" Austin said. Torchic sent more sparks headed toward Mightyena.

"Mightyena, dodge and use Bite!" the girl said. Before the Ember reached Mightyena, it jumped out of the way and ran toward Torchic, biting its leg. Mightyena threw Torchic and it hit the ground, knocked out.

"Torchic!" Austin yelled and ran toward it.

"This isn't good," Chris said as the enemy got ready to attack again.

"Double Tackle!" the Team Magma grunts said together. Mightyena and Poochyena started to charge toward Totodile. George had just gotten Latios free about the time the pokemon reached Totodile. Latios sent a Dragonbreath toward Mightyena and Poochyena, sending them flying away through the air after hitting their trainers.

"Phew, thanks Latios," Chris said. Latios nodded and flew over to Torchic and Austin. Torchic started glowing blue and its injuries were healed.

"Thank you," Austin said as Latios flew back toward George to thank him for saving him. Latios sat there a minute, then flew off toward who knows where.

"That was so awesome! I got to see a legendary pokemon!" Austin said excitedly. Chris smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways," George said. "I want to thank you again for helping me find the pokemon."

"No problem," Austin said.

"I guess we better head toward Petalburg then," Chris said.

"Yep, well see you later!" George said as he waved goodbye and headed back to Oldale.

"Well this was an exciting day," Austin said.

"Trust me," Chris said. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Really?" Austin asked sarcastically. "I wonder who that Team Magma is and why they were after Latios."

"Not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out," Chris said as they walked off into the sunset.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

Austin and Chris reach Petalburg after a couple of battles. They find someone who wants to catch a pokemon, but doesn't know how, so they they go to the gym, but are turned down and you'll see why, next time.

* * *

_**Character's Pokemon Thus Far**_

**Austin: Torchic(M), Zigzagoon(M)**

**Chris: Treecko(F), Totodile(M)

* * *

**_**Special Characters/Pokemon This Chapter**_

**TM Grunt(M): Poochyena**

**TM Grunt(F): Zubat, Mightyena**

**Latios

* * *

****A/N: Well that's it for the chapter. The next one will be up eventually, but until the R&R and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
